


Seasonal

by orangeCrates



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Centaurs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Malik is a centaur, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangeCrates/pseuds/orangeCrates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malik educates Altair about centaur mating habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasonal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlymoosewhoeatssalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlymoosewhoeatssalad/gifts).



> This is basically porn. Porn that I did way too much research for.
> 
> Written for theonlymoosewhoeatsalad @ tumblr.

Malik and Kadar had been brought to his father's farm when Altair was ten.

They had been drugged when they arrived so they were sleeping peacefully in their pens when Altair went to see them. Outside, his father was talking to the people who brought them in. Centaurs were often heard of, but not often seen. These two were so small, Altair thought, nothing like the majestic creatures in his books (and they had the lower body of deer, with the white fluffy tail and everything instead of horses). The reason why they were here and not back in the wild was clear. The older one had thick swaths of bandages all along one leg with a splint.

They were brothers, his father told him later. The younger one is Kadar and the older one was Malik.

He left out the part where they had been kept in captivity in a circus that was under fire for cruelty to their performing animals when they found they were also illegally keeping centaurs.

But it was inevitable that Altair would find out when he managed to befriend the brothers (which was to say Kadar didn't feel the need to hide every time Altair came in and he had convinced Malik that he wasn't going to hurt his brother. Real friendship wouldn't come until later.)

For now though, he's standing on his toes, looking into the pen and stared at the bumps on Malik's head, partly hidden by his black hair. (Would they be soft under his fingers, he wondered?)

~ + ~

"I hate you."

Those were the first words Malik ever said to Altair, followed by, "don't touch me."

"Yeah, well." Altair (who had been feeding and changing their bedding for the last two weeks) said, "you're a jerk."

To which Malik only huffed and turned away from him.

~ + ~

Malik would rather hold onto the fence to help him stand and walk than accept help from anyone other than Kadar.

Anyone who tried to help him were liable to get kicked.

"You're being stupid. We're just trying to help!" Altair was exasperated. "Did it occur to you that the sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll get out of here?"

Malik glared, "I don't need advice from a _human_."

~ + ~

Malik became more co-operative afterwards, though his co-operation was given only begrudgingly.

He went back to not talking to Altair, but he didn't flinch when Altair accidentally brushed against him.

~ + ~

The day they were let back into the forest, it was Kadar who ran ahead and Malik who hesitated.

He turned back towards them, for a moment then said, "Thank you." Then he turned around and disappeared.

~ + ~

Altair had thought that would be the end of it, but then they kept finding things left at their door. Fruits, firewood, and sometimes freshly hunted animals. Later on, it was bread and reed baskets, ones that were clearly not made by humans.

"Why are you doing this?" Altair asked when he finally managed to catch Malik leaving the gifts at night.

Malik shrugged, "You saved me." It was also an apology for how terrible he had acted, but his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it.

"You don't need to."

"I don't like owing humans."

But then Altair started leaving little gifts as well. Not because he wanted to undermine Malik's attempts but because he hated the way Malik said _humans_ like he didn't believe they were any good.

Malik was the one that waited for him the next time.

"Why are you doing this?" He demanded and Altair could only shrug.

Malik had stormed off that time, but the gifts kept coming and Altair's gifts were taken (though that didn't necessarily mean they were accepted).

~ + ~

A year later, Altair had gotten lost in the forest when Malik ran into him. He sighed, then grabbed his hand.

"Come on. Your house is this way."

~ + ~

They did not become friends after that. Their road towards friendship was long and slow and, if they were being honest, neither of them could pinpoint the exact moment when they'd stopped thinking of each other as nuisances (if they ever truly had at all).

But slowly, more of the gifts were for Altair and not just for their family. And when Altair wandered into the forest, he thought he caught a glimpse of Malik in the trees, as if he were expecting Altair to become lost _again_.

Then, one day, Altair found Malik standing outside when he went to put down his gift. Malik shoved a small wooden whistle into his hand. "If you ever get lost again, just use it to call me." He said, even though Altair hardly ever got lost in the forest any more (it was because Altair so often went into the forest looking for him these days). "Kadar would like to see you sometime too."

~ + ~

They had come a long way since they were children and, more than once, had helped each other over the course of the years.

Altair pulles out the whistle (not the same one he'd gotten from Malik years ago. That one had broken long ago, but another one just like it) and blew it. He waited until he heard the answering whistle then headed in that direction. Malik was standing when he stepped into the clearing.

The small bumps on his head had grown into full antlers over the years (he had been there when a poacher had tried to kill Malik for them), and Altair had been fascinated by them when they were younger.

When Malik turned around, Altair frowned at the new bruise on his chest. When he was close enough he prodded it, making Malik wince.

"Stop that." He said, while swatting Altair's hand away. "It's nothing."

"What happened?"

"Territory dispute." Malik shrugged, and kept walking. "It's that time of year."

Altair only stared at him blankly, "What? Fall? Are you guys fighting over where you can eat in the winter?"

Malik stopped again and turned to Altair. It was his turn to stare before he went, "oh. I forgot that humans don't have a mating season."

 _That_ made Altair's thoughts come to a screeching halt. 

They had gotten close over the years, going from strangers to friends. Except somewhere along the line Altair had begun to find himself stupidly attracted to Malik's smile (and the firm lines of his body). It was bad enough that Malik was basically naked all the time (he had never been able to convince Malik of the necessity of clothing). He did not need to know that these next few months, due to some strange quirk of nature Malik was basically going to be horny _all the time_. Altair swore under his breath. Even as Malik continued as if he hadn't noticed Altair's reaction.

"--begins when the days start getting shorter. The one this morning wanted this part of the forest because there are fewer does where he was living."

Altair stuck his hands in his pockets and tried to imagine something whole-some and not sex related. It didn't exactly work, because he asked, "there are more does here?"

"so he claimed. Pethaps he is right: there are quite a few that have indicated their interest to me already." Altair tried to tamp down his jealousy at that information but not fast enough because Malik was smirking at him, which didn't bode well for him. Neither did the way he crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a smug (attractive) asshole. "are you jealous?" His voice had dropped to a husky whisper, that made Altair swallow thickly because there was intent in the way Malik walked towards him. He was leaning oh-so-very close to him when he said, "maybe it's because you want to be my mate?"

Altair felt like all the air had rushed out of his lungs suddenly, not just because of the proposition, but because he can see the way Malik looked almost hopeful. (Like he wanted Altair to say yes as much as Altair wanted to do it). Malik licked his lips then slowly (slow enough that Altair could pull away if he wanted to) turned his head to nuzzle his nose against Altair's cheek. He was embarrassed by the way his body was reacting to the touch, but instead of pushing Malik away and creating distance between them Altair was stepping _closer_.

"That's not an answer." Malik chided, voice full of good humour now that he knew that Altair did want this.

"Malik." Altair growled only for Malik to chuckle.

"That is not an answer either."

"Yes, you asshole." Altair said right before he leaned in to crush their mouths together--but missed because Malik had taken a step back.

"Good." He turned around faster than anyone with four legs to work out should be able to. "But you'll have to catch me first." The look in his eyes, in the seconds before he took off was full of mischief.

Altair was left gaping as he listened to Malik crashing through the trees and the sound of his laughing.

"Malik!" There was no way Altair could catch up to a centaur. It was impossible, but he ran anyway.

It was clear, after a while, that Malik wasn't actually trying to outrun him, staying just far enough ahead that Altair could still see him. After a while, his lungs started to burn but he still ran (because both of them were far too competetive, because Malik kept looking back at him in a way that made him warm for reasons other than exertion). When Malik suddenly turned and stopped running, Altair couldn't avoid colliding into him. It was like running into a wall at full speed, except that Malik's arm's closed around him with a warm laugh.

"Caught you." He said against Altair's ear.

He took a deep breath and reached out to grab his arms, "I thought I was catching you."

"You were too slow." Was all Malik said before he licked the shell of Altair's ear, making him shiver. Malik's tongue worked over Altair's ear, then moved to his jaw and over his neck, making appreciative little sounds in his throat as he licked the sweat right off Altair's skin. Altair's hands tightened over Malik's arms and he was suddenly very glad for the fact that Malik wore nothing. It gave him access to Malik's warm skin as he dug his fingers into the firm muscles of Malik's arm. There wasn' an inch of fat on Malik's body and that was very apparent when he backed Altair up against a tree, never once taking his attention away from Altair's neck. He was pressed between the hard ridges of the bark and the solid build of Malik's warm body and Altair had to bite back a moan when Malik pressed firmly against his hips.

Malik flicked his tongue one more time over Altair's lips, the leaned back. He was smirking as he licked his lips then smacked them.

Altar reached up and dragged Malik in by the antlers, and crushed their mouths together. Malik made a surprised sound, and Altair wondered: do centaurs even kiss? The answer seemed to be 'no' because Malik seemed unsure of what to do. When Altair pulled back, he ran his thumb over Malik's bottom lip, dragging it down a little to indicate that he should open his mouth before he went right back to kissing him.

He helped angle Malik's head at first, but Malik was nothing if not a quick study and he was kissing Altair back, if a bit clumsily. Altair's fingers moved to Malik's hair, running his fingers along the spot where the antlers met his scalp.

Then did it again when Malik moaned into the kiss.

They were satisfied for the moment, just to touch and to kiss. Malik's hands had slipped to Altair's lower back and he was greedily encouraging the way Altair rocked his hips forward. It was strange that Malik's cock wasn't at the front, but the friction was _good_ and Altair couldn't bring himself to care.

Altair whimpered when Malik's hands slipped lower to squeeze his ass, then retreated to start working on Altair's clothes. He fumbled with the buttons and growled.

"Why do you humans insist on wearing so much?" Altair laughed as Malik's struggle continued. When he was done, Altair pulled his shirt over his head and undid his pants, making sure to give Malik an unimpressed look as he undid his jeans one handed. Malik rolled his eyes and leaned in to capture Altair's mouth in another kiss as he pulled his cock out of his pants.

Then he looked down and a strange look crossed his face.

"What?" Altair asked as Malik continued to stare. Then hissed when Malik gave his half-hard dick an experimental stroke.

"Are humans normally this size?"

Altair slapped him on the shoulder with an offended look on his face, "yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I swear to god, Malik, if you're trying to imply--" He broke off into a moan as Malik stroked him again, this time more roughly.

"I'm not trying to imply anything." He said and leaned back in to lick over Altair's neck, "I just needed to know."

Needed, not wanted. Altair tipped his head back to give Malik better access. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter right now." Then Malik bit at Altair's neck and his thumb circled Altair's crown, making him jerk his hips up into his grip.

Malik wasn't lazy in his touches, either with his hands or his mouth, licking and sucking any skin he could reach. All the while, he never let up on the pressure on Altair's cock until Altair was panting and keening at every touch. "Malik." He gasped, his fingers scratching against Malik's back as he came.

Malik stroked him through his orgasm. He was staring again, though Altair didn't really pay attention. When Altair was done Malik kissed him sweetly, with one hand cupping his face and the other still stroking his dick slowly.

Altair groaned and batted his hands away, making Malik chuckle. But he relented, barely pausing as he brought his hand up to lick Altair's seed off it with an appreciative hum that made Altair's mouth dry.

When he was done, he said, "I don't normally get to see the moment when my partner comes." His hands rested on Altair's waist, "I wouldn't mind seeing it again."

Altair answered that statement by pulling Malik in for another kiss.

"I like that too." Malik said when they parted.

"What? Kissing?"

"Is that what it's called?" Malik's hands snaked around Altair's back. The smile fell from Malik's face as he drew non-sense patterns over Altair's skin. "I want to fuck you." The words came out in a rush like he thought he wouldn't be able to get them out otherwise. He wasn't meeting Altair's eyes and was, instead, looking down at Altair's chest.

"Hey," Altair said and cupped Malik's face and turned his gaze back up, "you got any lube? You know, uh. Oils?" He added when Malik only stared at him.

"Not...with me. No." It was bizarre to think of Malik's expression as _shy_ when just moments ago he'd been shamelessly licking up Altair's come (but there was no word more apt for the way his cheeks turned pink, the way he was shuffling awkwardly), "honestly, I didn't expect to get this far." He shrugged when Altair made a disbelieving sound, "I'm not human. It seemed like a fair assumption that given others of your kind to choose from that you wouldn't choose me. It seemed better to be prepared for the worst than to get my hopes up."

"That's stupid."

Malik pinched him on the ass with a snort, "it's not like you said anything either."

Which was a fair point. Instead of admitting that, Altair only drew Malik in for another open mouthed kiss.

"So." Altair said, ducking his head to plant kisses along Malik's throat, "You do have lube, right?"

"Yes." Malik sighed contentedly and one of his hands came up to pet Altair's hair, "back at the house."

Malik could feel the way Altair's mouth pulled up into a smirk, pressed so sweetly against his pulse.

"So you're going to take me home and ravish me?"

There was a snort. "If you want." He said, "but I'm not sure if it'll work. I didn't realize there was such a size difference between our kind."

 _That_ gave Altair pause and he pulled back to stare incredulously at Malik, who looked awkward not smug. "Wait. What?"

Malik sighed again, but this time with a long-suffering sort of quality to it, "I'm saying my kind is more well endowed than yours."

"How much bigger are we talking about?" Altair had heard the saying 'hung like a horse' before (never mind that Malik was technically half deer not horse), but he hadn't really considered it in this context.

Instead of waiting for a response (because Malik was staring at his dick in a way that made him feel ridiculous and self-conscious), he pushed away from Malik and made his way around him. Apart from a twitch of his tail, he didn't move as Altair looked under him.

"That's like, what? Nine inches?" He sounded amazed (and maybe just a bit terrified).

"I don't know? I don't really understand the way you humans measure things."

"That looks like nine inches." Altair stared for a moment longer before reaching out to test its weight in his hand. It was shaped differently too, fatter on the bottom and tapering more at the end. There was a shiver that travelled down Malik's back when Altair touched him. "Well," He said, because he was still very much interested in the little sounds Malik was making as Altair stroked him, "some guys like big dicks."

Malik craned his head back. He looked more suspicious than mollified, "do you?"

"I'm not sure? I've never had anything this big up my ass." Then, on a whim, he reached out with his other and and tweaked Malik's tail. It was fluffy and soft on the white underside and the sound Malik made when Altair touched it was _indignant_.

"Altair!" He squirmed, like he was trying to jerk away when Altair nipped at his flank. It was weird. There was fur in his mouth, but the shudder and gasp Malik let out were more than enough incentive to continue. 

Without anything to occupy his mouth with, Malik was very vocal and Altair wondered if it was because centaurs didn't see each other's faces when they had sex. Malik keened when Altair's hand left his cock and scratched over the soft fur on his underbelly and Altair wondered about the other things that centaurs did (and didn't) do.

He lightly tugged at Malik's tail to get his attention (and because it annoyed him) and said, "I want to try something. Try not to step on me or fall on me."

Malik swore, "give me a moment." Altair stepped back as Malik stepped up to the tree he'd pinned Altair to. He leaned forward, putting the weight of his torso on the trunk. Resting his forearms on the tree, he turned his head and watched as Altair disappeared under him.

"What are you-- _fuck_."

It was a tight fit under Malik's body. There just was enough room for Altair to crawl on all fours (which meant Malik fucking him was physically possible...Altair just wasn't sure if his ass would survive the encounter), which was good enough.

Altair was thoughtful as he considered his options, reaching out to stroke Malik once before guiding the tip between his lips. He hummed when he heard Malik swore, pulling back to lick the tip before taking Malik deeper.

He wouldn't be able to deep throat him, but what he couldn't fit in his mouth he stroked with his hands. He could feel Malik trembling all over as he gasped and moaned. Altair hollowed his cheeks and was rewarded with a wet gasp of his name and the sound of bark scratching against Malik's skin as his back arched. Malik's legs were tense from the effort of keeping him up, of not accidentally kicking as Altair did...whatever it was he was doing. Malik didn't even care at this point so long as he _didn't stop_.

He let out a whimper and pressed his forehead against his forearms when Altair's mouth left him, only to feel him again, mouthing and sucking on his balls. When Altair stroked him hard, it was everything Malik could do to not thrust forward as he came, crying out loud enough that surely anyone nearby would know what they'd been doing.

Malik's eyes were closed, but he opened them when he felt a hand on his side. Altair looked pleased with himself, mouth all pink and swollen from sucking him off. Malik pushed off from the tree and yanked Altair forward to kiss him, groaning when he tasted himself on Altair's tongue.

"What was that?" Malik asked.

"It's called a blow job." Altair answered, pressing himself insistently closer. "I've been told I'm very good at giving them."

A spike of jealousy shot through Malik that he dealt with by pulling at Altair's hair none-too-nicely and kissing him until he was moaning in Malik's arms.

Somehow though, Altair still managed to look smug when the kiss ended. "So are you going to take me home and ravish me or what?"

"Well," Malik drawled, "If you insist."

~ + ~

The moment they stepped through the door Malik made good on the promised ravishing, pressing Altair to the nearest wall, divesting him of his shirt (that he really only put on because he liked the growl that Malik let out when he worked it off his shoulders). He made much quicker work of Altair's clothes this time around and he ducked his head to lave at Altair's nipple as his shirt fell to the floor.

Malik bit at his chest.

"I will never understand you humans and your need for clothes." Having said that, he moved back. "I'll get the oil. Make yourself comfortable." He gestured at a pile of cushions in the corner of the room. The house consisted of a single floor. The singular room was large (nowadays they call it 'open concept' but it was how centaurs had always built their houses), with the space divided into areas for sleeping, eating, cooking and whatever elese it was that centaurs did.

Altair dropped down on the cushions (presumably where Malik slept) and assumed that when Malik said, 'make yourself comfortable' he really meant, 'get naked'. "Where's your brother?" He asked as he carelessly threw his jeans to the side. Malik made a disapproving sound at that as he pulled a corked jar off a shelf.

"Off chasing does. He won't be back any time soon." Malik tucked his legs under his body and lay down. He put a hand on Altair's ankle and tugged pointedly. "Come closer." He said.

Altair rolled up with a laugh. He knelt in front of Malik, giving himself the height advantage as he tilted Malik's head back and kissed him. He licked at the seam of Malik's mouth, groaning when Malik's hands squeezed his ass, kneading and pulling the cheeks.

He was busy mapping the inside of Malik's mouth with his tongue when Malik's hand trailed back to his chest and pushed him back. A gust of breath left him as he fell back, legs splayed on either side of Malik's body.

Malik's eyes were hungry but thoughtful as they raked over Altair's body and finally settled on his cock. Altair didn't expect the way Malik bent down (it didn't seem like he'd be so flexible from the way he always stood with his torso so very straight most of the time), but there he was, face inches from Altair's dick.

"You said it's called a blowjob?" He asked and the words fanned over Altair's skin just before Malik lowered his head. There was a great deal more tongue than anything else as Malik licked over the skin of his cock, but it didn't stop Altair from groaning and throwing his head back. His eyes were squeezed shut but he knew Malik was smiling from the chuckle he let out as he nuzzled the crease of his thigh. His hands were running up and over Altair's thighs before they suddenly weren't there. Following that was the pop of a cork being removed.

What Altair saw when he opened his eyes was Malik staring at _him_ , watching his every reaction as his finger rubbed at his entrance before pushing in.

Malik took his time preparing him, but didn't do much besides _stare_ otherwise, so it wasn't long until Altair let out an annoyed groan and took his own dick in hand. The sound and action were answered by a shiver that ran down Malik's spine. The thought that he should do something to help crossed Malik's mind, but there was something about the way Altair was timing his own strokes with Malik's rhythm, something about the way Altair bucked up into his hand, greedy for pleasure only to push himself onto Malik's fingers when he came back down that had Malik rooted in place.

It wasn't until Altair came with a shout that Malik fell forward to kiss him, swallowing the sounds he made. They kissed sloppily, Altair's breath hitching whenever Malik pushed his fingers _in_. Then he moved to suck at a spot on Malik's neck, scraping his teeth over the skin.

When Malik was satisfied that Altair was suitably prepared, he pulled his fingers out. The sigh Altair made was cut short when Malik dragged him so they were chest to chest and kissed him deeply.

"How do we do this?" Altair asked when he pulled back. Malik's hand ran over his side, while the other one was planted on the floor.

He smiled, "I'm trying to figure that out. I might break your back if I tried to mount you the normal way."

"Kinky." Altair said without much humour.

"If you think so." Malik said dryly as he stood up, shaking himself as he did. He looked around at the room thoughtfully, then offered Altair a hand up. "Stand facing the wall."

"What, like this?" Altair pressed his palms against the wall, trying not to sound worried (he was a little, but he reminded himself that this was _Malik_ , and he wouldn't hurt him).

"Yeah." Malik said, leaning forward to press against Altair's back, licking the sweat off the back of his neck, "now, don't move."

Altair couldn't say exactly what he was doing, but there was the soft clip-clop of hooves on wooden floor before, suddenly, Malik's two front hooves were planted on the wall on either side of him, making his heart leap into his throat.

Malik's voice came from further above and it sounded amused when he said, "sorry, did I scare you?"

Altair pinched him on the leg. "Asshole." He could feel Malik's cock against his ass, sliding along the crack as Malik moved his hips and it made him push his forehead against the wall with a muffled groan. But he still said, "I think you missed."

Malik snorted, "I think your ass isn't where it's supposed to be." He stepped down again and, when he reared up a second time, Altair was already expecting the impact. It still felt like the air had been beaten from his lungs when he felt Malik's cock sinking into his body. Altair's fingers dug into the stone wall. Even with all the foreplay and careful preparation, there was still a slight burn. It was negligible to the way he felt like he'd been spread open.

"Are you all right?" He was still within reach of Malik's hands that stroked at his hair and over the shell of his ears (but the angle was different than how it normally was), "Does it hurt?"

"No." There was enough space for him to shift forward, feeling the way Malik's (literal) monster dick slip out before he pushed back on it. He grinned when he hear Malik's grunt and the way Malik's hooves shifted like he'd nearly lost balance for a moment. "Having some trouble?"

"No." Malik said as he snapped his hips forward.

Malik had the advantage of weight and force, and every thrust pushed Altair hard against the wall. There was nothing coherent coming out of his mouth (only a litany of 'please', 'yes', 'harder' and _Malik_ ). It came as a surprise to him, how quickly Malik finished, the way he was fine one moment then thrust in with enough force that Altair's forehead hit the wall hard enough to sting. He didn't pull out but came inside Altair with a groan that vibrated in his chest before he pulled out.

The moment his hooves touched on the ground, he was turning Altair around and pressing him firmly against the wall without giving him time to do more than grab onto Malik anywhere he could. He pulled at Altair's dick roughly as he growled against Altair throat until he came again, spilling himself all over Malik's hand, some of it landing on the warm brown fur on Malik's lower half.

All at once, as if some switch had been turned on, Malik's grip became gentle and he was licking all over his neck, before he guided Altair back to where he beds.

"How do you feel." He asked as Altair stretched out on the ground with a groan.

"Like I'd just been fucked by a centaur."

Malik chuckled then folded his legs under him again, close enough that he could stroke Altair's hair and face. Altair put in the effort to get up and lay against Malik's side, feeling the rise and fall of his body as they both tried to catch their breath.

"When did you say your brother will be back again?" He asked, leaning into Malik's touch with his eyes closed.

"I didn't say when." Malik said, "but I wouldn't expect him back for another week at least."

That made Altair open his eyes with a frown, "A week?"

Malik smiled like he was laughing at him, “I did say it’s mating season, didn't I?”

“It lasts for a week?” Altair sounded intrigued not worried (which, Malik huffed. Just showed how much sense he had.)

“It will still be going on for the whole month, but the worst of it will be over after a week. Afterwards, it will only be the unmated centaurs that will be running around the forest looking for others to mate with.” Malik explained, stroking the back of his hand over Altair’s face. “I don’t think you should stay for the whole time.”

Altair didn’t sit up, but he craned his head with a frown. Malik pressed two fingers against his lips, his expression fond. “Mating season is taxing for our bodies. Your stamina isn’t equal to ours, Altair. You’ll be exhausted long before it’s done.”

“What will you do when I’m gone? Find another centaur to fuck?” He sounded angry, maybe jealous, but not hurt (why should he be hurt by the thought that he was no more important than anyone else willing to mate with Malik at this time of year?).

Still, Malik sighed when Altair tried to sit up, “Monogamy isn’t something we practice.” He started to say, grabbing Altair by the wrist and holding onto it tight. He ran his thumb over the back of Altair’s hand, “But if it bothers you, I won’t mate with another.” He might have told Altair that no one would mate with him with a huamns scent clinging to him so strongly, but it didn’t change the fact that the one he wanted wasn't _them_. “Does that answer your question, you stupid man?”

“Are you sure you can keep it--” he meant to say, ‘in your pants’ except Malik never wore any, “your hands to yourself?” But despite the sneer, Altair followed the pull of Malik’s hand and sat back down, this time face to face with Malik.

Malik laughed at him, relieved to have put Altair at ease again. “We’re not mindless during this time. Just...easily affected.” He hummed when Altair leaned in and kissed him, “but I can’t promise anything if you stay.”

“Fuck me, again.” Altair ordered, dragging Malik back in by the antlers, making Malik grunt in disapproval. But there was clear acceptance in the way Malik’s hands on him turned rough as he pushed Altair to the ground.

~ + ~

Altair was dozing when Malik nudged him awake.

"You need to eat." Malik said, holding out a plate full of fruits, dried meat and bread for Altair to take.

Judging from the light coming in from the window, it was almost evening. Altair's last meal had been a light lunch before he went out into the forest to find Malik and his stomach rumbled. He sat up, took a piece of bread and cranned it into his mouth. While chewing, he took the rest of the plate and set it on his lap.

He was sore and filthy from all the sex they had been having (interrupted by the periods of time in between where they cuddled while Malik touched and kissed him sweetly), but it was still not enough to convince him to leave.

Malik seemed pleased by his disheveled appearance, at any rate, if the way he looked him up and down was any indication.

He bit into a fruit, its juices running down his chin. When Altair reached up to wipe it off, Malik caught his hand mid way. Pressing it back against the ground, Malik leaned forward and licked up the trail of juice. When he reached Altair's mouth, Altair tilted his head to make it a proper kiss.

"Is the licking a centaur thing?"

"Yes." Malik said as he studied the hand still caught in his, "does it bother you?"

"No."

There is a soft hun then Malik was drawing Altair's hand up to clean it of any excess fruit juice with his tongue. His eyes were hooded with intent as he went about it, though he didn't look up at Altair even once. He let go when he was finished, though not without one final squeeze of Altair's wrist.

"Finish eating. If you intend to stay you will need to keep up your strength."

"Tease." Altair said before he ripped a chunk off the dried meat with his teeth.

He cleaned off the plate quickly, helped by the way Malik reached out to snatch pieces of food off it every now and again. Right before he put the last piece of fruit in his mouth he asked, "but what happens after this is over? Are you not interested in sex at all outside of mating season?"

"I don't feel such a strong urge to mate all year round, no. Nothing would get done otherwise." Malik said, nudging Altair to sit with his back against his side, "But you just want to know if I'd have sex with you outside of mating season."

"I want to know if I'm going to need to be celibate for most of the year." Altair corrected and Malik's hand, that had been petting his hair stopped for a moment. Then he went back to what he was doing.

"I find you attractive even outside of mating season. I'm not as interested in sex, but I could probably be persuaded."

"I can be persuasive." He agreed. Altair felt full and content and the lazy touch of Malik's hand on his head made his eyes droop until sleep took him.

~ + ~

"Altair."

Malik gasped and shook where he was laying on his side. He pushed his face into a cushion and panted, his legs spasmed as Altair bobbed his head over Malik's dick.

His torso was twisted uncomfortably, his antlers preventing him from lying on his side fully, but the discomfort was barely important when his whole body was strung as tight as a bow.

When Altair's hand wandered between his legs and back to just under his tail, where his ass was, Malik jerked and nearly kicked Altair in the head. That made Altair pull off from him to glare and Malik whined at the loss of heat on his body.

"Don't do that." He chided as he stroked Malik once, just hard enough that it made Malik thrust but without nearly enough pressure to do more than _tease_.

"I won't." He swallowed, "I'll try." Then he turned his face into the pillow and mumbled so no one would hear, "it's hard."

Altair shook his head and gripped Malik a little more tightly, enough to make him writhe. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Malik snorted, "Take it however you want."

Altair chuckled then went right back to sucking him (oh, but his hands didn't stray from the inside of Malik's leg and he was almost disappointed).

~ + ~

Then it was:

"But can I fuck you? Will you even feel it if I did?"

It was too late now to do much more than sleep. There was a larger pillow that Altair hadn't known the purpose of until Malik draped his upper body over it when he folded his legs beneath him. He turned his head to the side to frown at Altair like he was trying to decide if he was awake enough to answer this question.

He yawned widely. "I don't know? You're the first human I've mated with."

"Yeah?" Altair asked, pushing himself up and wiggling over until he could lay his chest on Malik's huge pillow. "What would you call having sex with a human anyway? Do centaurs have kinks?"

His answer was a frustrated groan. "We do, but mating with a human isn't a kink."

Altair was amused, not offended by Malik's lack of patience when he was tired, "What is it then?"

Malik sighed, "it's a taboo." Then he pushed himself up, keeping his folded arms on the pillow while pushing his body up. He was staring at the wall not Altair. "we're only supposed to have sex with those of our own kind."

Well. That wasn't what he expected.

Malik started picking at a loose thread in the detailed embroidery done on the pillow, "most of our kind consider humans to be like cows or horses. You're half of something. You're... _incomplete_."

"Is that what you think?" There was no way to tell exactly what Altair thought of it, not with the blank way he asked that question. (Oh, but Malik could imagine. He had heard his fair share of what humans called centaurs.)

"No. I--" Malik swallowed, "I did. Once. I believed everything they said about humans when we were living with the circus. But it wasn't my own kind that saved me. It wasn't them that bandaged my legs or helped me practice to walk again or--" Malik had begun to gesture as he spoke, a clear sign that he was agitated even before he let out a sigh, "humans are not...half of something. You're simply...human."

"What will happen if they find out?"

"When." Malik corrected, "everyone is going to know when I walk out of here with your scent all over me." Then he sighed and lay back down, "nothing drastic will happen. I'll just suddenly be that person that parents tell their fawns not to talk to. I'll probably be labelled a human fucker." And there is a good chance that no one besides Kadar will talk to him again after this gets out. He watched Altair from the corner of his eye and snorted, "don't look like that. I already knew what would happen when I started this. Don't worry about it."" He leaned over to press his lips to Altair's. "Now," He murmured against his lips, "What were you saying about fucking me?"

~ + ~

"Touch my tail and I'll kick you."

Altair kneeled down behind Malik, who had his hands folded on his pillow again, and his legs tucked under his body. They'd discussed it during breakfast and this threat had come up at least three times already.

Instead of answering it (again), Altair uncorked the bottle and poured the oil liberally on his hands, "I think we're running out." Malik's tail was standing up which left him bared for Altair who didn't waste tim to push his first finger in. "It's because your dick's too big."

"I have more oil." Malik said with a contented hum. He lay down against the pillow that was high enough to keep his back straight. "And I'm not too big. You're just too small."

For that, Altair pushed another finger in and pressed in deep, drawing a sigh from Malik, then a grunt when Altair tugged his tail.

He sat up and glared. "I really _will_ kick you."

"You'd need to stand up first." He pushed his fingers in deep and felt the muscle of Malik's flank shudder.

Malik scowled, "I'll kick you after then."

Altair left Malik's tail alone (for the moment, when they were done and Malik was basking in the after glow of another orgasm, Altair would give the fluffy tail another tug. He was amazed at how quickly and gracefully Malik could get to his feet despite the many cushions he could have tripped or slipped on), instead he scooted closer to reach around him to rub the spot where his dick had retracted, coaxing it to hardness as he continued to finger him, listening for the way Malik's breathing went uneven and _loud_.

~ + ~

Altair was woken from sleep by his clothes being thrown at his face.

"You need to go."

Altair peeled his clothes from his face. "It hasn't even been a week yet."

Malik shook his head like Altair was an idiot, "I'm sending you back because it's been a day since your phone ran out of batteries and I'm worried someone's going to think you died."

"I told Desmond I was safe." And that he wouldn't be back for a few days. Malik snorted as he walked away from the pile of cushions to prepare breakfast.

Malik's sigh was aggravated, and he left the fruit and knife on the cutting board to walk back to Altair, putting his hands on his hips, "I told you: you wouldn't last a week. Go home. Get some sleep. Eat. Don't die from too much sex." His eyes softened just a fraction, "I told you, didn't I? I'm yours and only yours from now on."

Altair ran a hand through his hair, "that's not why I want to stay." Then he pushed himself to standing and started to put his pants on. "You're going to feed me before I go?"

"Yeah." Malik said and turned around so his eyes didn't linger on Altair's body.

~ + ~

Malik walked Altair all the way to the edge of the forest. Then he watched until Altair disappeared around the corner.

After that, he took the time to go out and hunt and gather food (his supplies had been depleted). The baker wasn't there, but his mother (who was past the age where she'd go into heat and run into the forest to get bucks to chase her) was manning the stall. She wrinkled her nose at him (because there was way to wash Altair's scent from his skin entirely. Things like that lingered). She dropped the bread in his hand as if she were afraid to touch him and refused to take his money. "Take it and go. Don't come back."

Malik nodded and left with the bread, the fruit and a rabbit he'd hunted.

It wasn't until he got home that the loneliness set in.

The whole house smelled like Altair and the realization that he wasn't here, hit him _hard_.

He ignored it as best he could as he went about his day. But at night, instead of sleeping on his pillow in the position he preferred he lay entirely on his side, so that Altair's scent, which was strongest in the spot where he slept, surrounded him when he fell asleep.

~ + ~

The next day, Malik was woke up with an erection and to insistent knocking on his door. He pushed himself to standing with a scowl and trotted over to the door.

"What do you...want." Malik trailed off. Then he rubbed his eyes and when _that_ didn't do anything he just sighed. "What are you doing back here?"

Altair made a show of looking offended as he adjusted the duffel bag on his shoulder. "You act like you don't want to see me."

"You can't stay." He said flatly but then Altair just ducked around him and went inside his house, "Altair!"

As the door swung shut, Altair turned suddenly, then pulled Malik in to kiss him. 

When he was done, Altair pulled back just enough to say, "I missed you." He said while Malik was too distracted to list all the reasons why he should leave. Then kissed him again because he _could_ and this time, Malik's hands held his hips tightly and pulled Altair flush against him.

When they parted, Altair set his bag down before he made himself comfortable on the pile pf pillows in the corner, laying back against the large pillow Malik slept on as he stripped off his shirt. He smiled when he saw the way Malik stared at his chest.

"This is a bad idea." Malik said, almost mesmerized by the way Altair ran a hand over his chest. But it was a half-hearted protest and they both knew it.

"We'll see." Then he crooked his finger at Malik, "are you coming or not."

Even as Malik was sinking down in front of him, "you're an idiot." He said, just before he pulled Altair in and kissed him.


End file.
